


11/05/2011

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	11/05/2011

We made obesience to the god of ego and effete  
A tired band of women lying prostrate at his feet  
Disguised as battle heroes in the hope that our deceit  
Was worthy of his care; would maybe mean that we could eat  
And hopelessness was heavy, for our plan was a repeat  
And the culprits gone before us graced his gates as rotting meat  
But I did not suffer fear as we waited for defeat  
For my body sang with pleasure on the marble, cool and sweet  
And the chamber was a sanctum from the dizzy desert heat

The man assigned to guard our group delivered absolution  
When he chose to use our subterfuge for private revolution  
Probably in payment for our willing prostitution  
Although privately I think it was his humane constitution,  
Either way, he saved us from a bloody execution  
So subtle and effective was his minor contribution  
That we saw the trap before it sprung and called the King’s delusion  
And he brought a list of hero's names, prompting us to choose one  
Macho names for advocates of death and retribution

I took the name of Crossbow and the creature bid us stand  
And offered us this shelter from the unforgiving land  
Our gambit is completed and has oddly gone as planned  
And until I'm asked to shoot a bow our fragile smokescreens stand  
Our potent half-nude deity has helped me understand  
That food and sanitation bears the price of his command  
And like a child with insects he will crush us in his hand  
As soon as he is bored or we are surplus to demand  
All we ever wanted was some shelter from the sand


End file.
